Conventionally, a self-travelling drilling machine which has a travelling function has been proposed as a drilling machine which drills a part of an aircraft or the like (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication JP 2007-526134 A and Japanese Patent Application Publication JP 2006-502010 A).
An object of the present invention is to allow drilling a part of an aircraft or the like with a simpler structure.